


Fake Boyfriends & First Kisses

by samikitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - It's a Terrible Life (Supernatural), Castiel Acts Like Endverse Castiel (Supernatural), Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, New Year's Eve, Office Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samikitten/pseuds/samikitten
Summary: Dean Smith loathes office parties, so he often invites his best friend Cas. At the New Year's Eve party, one annoying co-worker will not take no for an answer. So, Dean comes up with the (hopefully) brilliant idea to ask Cas to pose as his boyfriend.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Fake Boyfriends & First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, friends! This idea wouldn't get out of my head, so I decided to write it as a present to all of my Destiel people I've met since joining this fandom. It's short and sweet, and I hope you enjoy it!  
> This has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own.

Dean Smith loved his job at Sandover Bridge and Iron, he really did. He was in sales and he was good at it. What he didn't like were his co-workers. His supervisor, Zachariah Adler, was a complete asshole. Typical white, rich, power hungry, homophobic asshole. Dean had been out as bisexual and proud since college, and Adler did not approve. But, Dean brought in so much money for the company so Adler had to deal. It didn't stop him from making snarky comments, though. Everyone else under Adler didn't seem to care, except for Michael Cohen, whose goal in life was to make Dean the next notch on his bedpost. Dean had rejected him several times, but the guy wouldn't take a hint. Michael didn't get any crap about his sexual preferences because he was so far up Adler's ass that he should start paying rent.

He did have friends at work. Sam Wesson and Charlie Bradbury worked in IT, and might as well be his siblings. They were family and he loved them like family. The problem was, they were not invited to the executive New Year's Eve party. The mandatory executive New Year's Eve party, unfortunately for Dean. He wasn't even allowed to bring either of them as a plus one, because despite Michael's advances, intercompany dating was not looked upon with favor.

The one good thing about the New Year's Eve party was that Dean could invite whoever he wanted as long as they didn't work at Sandover. More often than not, his plus one was his best friend from college, Castiel Novak. They were roommates freshman year. Despite being wildly different people, Dean and Cas had hit it off right away. Dean was a dedicated student, while Cas was a slacker. Dean was usually very put together, and Cas lived in ratty jeans, t-shirts and yoga wear. Dean got his haircut regularly to maintain his style, but Cas let his hair grow until Dean nagged him to get it cut. Dean was a healthy eater (with a few exceptions, like pie) and Cas basically survived on hamburgers. Cas probably would have flunked out of college, and not because he wasn't smart, if Dean hadn't pushed him to get his business degree. Now Cas owned his own yoga and meditation studio. 

They rented an apartment together for the first couple of years after college, when Dean was just an intern at Sandover and Cas worked his butt off to save money for his studio. Their personalities rubbed off on each other, Dean becoming less serious and Cas becoming more responsible. He did still smoke weed like he did in college, but he'd quit the variety of other drugs he used to do, much to Dean's relief. Dean had loosened up enough to even occasionally smoke with Cas. They complimented each other.

Dean was in love with him. He couldn't pinpoint exactly when his feelings had changed towards his friend, but it was undeniable now. He hadn't told him. And he wasn't planning on it. Cas was his best friend and not having him in his life would probably kill him. It was safer to hide his feelings, no matter how much it hurt.

~*~

Dean sighed and looked at his watch while he tried to concentrate on his co-workers talking about their holiday travel plans. These parties were so incredibly boring. He excused himself to get a beer, and vowed himself he'd spend more time on the treadmill to combat the empty calories. Because he needed a drink, damn it. Thank God for open bars. 

He snagged an abandoned table and checked the time again. Cas should have arrived 15 minutes ago, but being late was typical of him. The party was ridiculously early for a New Year's party, since the CEO Chuck Shurley was a weird dude who never went to bed after 10pm. The party stared around 6pm. They did a fake countdown at 9pm and everyone was out of hotel ballroom by 9:30. Chuck payed for all the executives to have a hotel room, so there was no excuse not to get hammered.

It was 7:45pm. Only two more hours to go.

The chair next to him was suddenly pulled out and then occupied by Michael. He smiled at Dean, which he probably thought was charming, but it mostly just made Dean want to throw up.

"Hi, Dean." Michael said. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Dean grumbled and took a swig of his beer.

"If you come up to my hotel room, I'm sure we could change that," Michael crooned suggestively.

"Sure, how about I meet you up there in like 10 thousand years?" Dean spat.

"So feisty. I like it."

"Leave me alone, Michael, it's never gonna happen."

"Oh come on, darling, you know you want to."

"I really, really don't." Dean said, and thankfully spotted Cas walking into the ballroom. He got up to meet him without saying anything else to Michael. 

One of the many reasons Dean invited Cas to these parties was that it was almost the only time Cas got dressed up. Cas owned exactly one suit, basic black but expertly tailored. His blue tie matched his eyes perfectly. He looked even more incredible than usual, which was saying a lot.  _ God, I wish I was his boyfriend,  _ Dean thought.

Wait, boyfriend. Dean could ask Cas to pretend to be his boyfriend so Michael would get off his back!  _ Smith, this is the most genius idea you've ever had! _

"Cas, sweetheart, there you are!" Dean exclaimed loudly while he pulled a slightly confused Cas into a hug. Then whispered, "Cas, please pretend to be my boyfriend so Michael with stop hitting on me. Please."

Understanding, Cas held Dean tighter and whispered back, "of course, Dean. Whatever you need." He pulled back and kissed Dean's cheek, which absolutely did not make Dean blush. "Sorry I'm late, honey," Cas said loud enough for even Michael to hear. "Let's go get a drink, ok?"

Cas grabbed his hand and led the way to the bar, which did nothing to get rid of his blush. 

_ God damnit, this is the stupidest idea I've ever had,  _ Dean thought to himself.

More beers in hand, they made their way over to the table Dean had claimed. Michael was still sitting there, but with a glare directed at Dean and Cas's joined hands.

"Michael, you remember Cas, right?" Dean said cheerily. 

"Sure," Michael said, and took Cas's offered hand. "Your friend from college."

Cas smiled and released his hand. "Boyfriend now, actually," he said. He guided Dean into one chair over and took the seat next to Michael for himself. "Finally came to my senses."

"How nice," Michael replied with a badly hidden sneer. "I'm going to go catch up with Luke, see you guys around."

"Bye, Michael," Dean said with a sweet smile while he draped his arm over the back of Cas's chair. He turned to Cas as Michael walked away. "Sorry about that, I just really needed to make a point to him." He jerked his head towards the arm on Cas's chair. "This ok?"

"Of course, Dean," Cas replied. "We've been in worse positions. Remember when we were in college and you fell asleep in my bed, drunk off your ass, and woke up curled around me like an octopus?"

Dean flushed. "Vaguely. I'm a cuddly drunk, ok?"

"I know. You're always more affectionate with me when you're inebriated."

"Just with Cas, or do the rest of get some Dean-o snuggles tonight?" said a new voice.

"Go away, Gabe," Dean said without looking up.

"But I brought shots!" he said, and sat down next to Cas.

"Fine, you can stay," Dean said, while he grabbed a shot off of the tray Gabe had brought.

"Hello, Gabe," Cas said as he took a shot for himself. "How are you?"

"Just peachy. Are you two, you know?" Gabe said and wagged his eyebrows. 

Cas looked at Dean for confirmation that they were telling this story to everyone. Dean nodded.

"For a little while now," Cas replied.

"It's about time! I've been watching you two have eye sex at these fucking parties for  _ years _ ."

Dean nearly choked on his second shot. "We do not have eye sex!"

"Uh, yeah, you do, bucko. It's disgusting."

"You're… disgusting." Dean replied weakly. 

"And proud of it!"

"So, Gabe, how's Kali?" Cas interjected before Dean could try to get out another comeback. 

They talked with Gabe for a while and had passing conversations with some of Dean's other co-workers. Having Cas around made the time go by quickly, it was another one of the reasons Dean invited him to these things. Cas was being very touchy feely, which made Dean drink less alcohol than usual because he wanted to enjoy it. Normally they shared hugs and lots of pats on the shoulder or knee. But today Cas kept a hold the hand that was over his shoulders. And leaned in to whisper things in Dean's ear. And held his hand whenever they got up from the table. And put a hand on the small of his back if they stopped to talk to someone. It was heavenly for Dean, and he wished they could do this all of the time.

Before he knew it, they were leaned against a wall facing the dance floor, drinking the champagne that had been passed around in preparation for the "countdown". Then a tube of chapstick hit Dean right in the forehead.

"Get those lips ready, Dean-o! It's almost smooching time!"

Dean glared at Gabe and threw the chapstick right back at him while Cas laughed at their antics.

Dean threw a side glance at Cas. "I'm, so, about that…"

Cas smirked at Dean. "I suppose not kissing would arouse suspicion."

"Uh, yeah. I mean, as long as you're ok with it."

10…

"I am."

9…

Dean gulped. "Ok."

8…

"Ok."

7…

They stared at each other.

6…

"Eye sex alert!" Gabe yelled.

5…

They ignored him. 

4…

Dean licked his lips.

3…

Cas dropped his gaze down at the motion.

2…

Dean closed his eyes.

1…

Cas slowly leaned in and slotted their lips together.

With the cheers of "Happy New Year!" in the background, Cas pulled back and met Dean's stunned gaze. And promptly tugged Dean back into a harder kiss by the back of his neck.

Dean's hands went up to the lapels of Cas's jacket as he was kissed within an inch of his life. Dean groaned as Cas licked at his lips, and Cas softly growled and pushed Dean up against the wall as their tongues met. Dean ran his hands up to Cas's shoulders and tangled his fingers in his hair.

The yell of "GET A ROOM!", that sounded a lot like Gabe, made them finally separate. Dean and Cas looked into each other's eyes as they caught their breath.

"Wow."

"I concur."

"Uh, Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"I'm in love with you."

Cas smiled and pressed another soft kiss to his lips. "I'm in love with you, too. Have been for years."

"Years? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell  _ me _ ?"

"Ok, that's fair. I guess we're just a couple of dumb asses."

"I prefer oblivious. Less dumb, less ass."

Dean chuckled. "You're such a dork."

"But you love me," Cas said with a grin.

"I do. So, I have a room upstairs…?'

"Are you propositioning me, Dean Smith?" Cas said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Maybe. Are you accepting?" Dean took his hand. 

"Lead the way."

They ignored Gabe's whoop of approval as they left to spend the rest of New Year's Eve making good use of Dean's hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> One of my resolutions is to write more next year. Keep an eye out for my Pinefest fic! Hope you all have an amazing 2020!


End file.
